


Hang up

by EraiErai



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode: s13ep11 Dead Air, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: End of episode phone call.





	Hang up

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid. I wrote it for my own emotional sake.

_-You've been hard to get a hold of._

-Yeah. Um, I'm so sorry.

_-How are you?_

-I'm okay.

_-Is now a good time?_

-I don't know, I guess.

_-Sara, you know I love you._

-I do.

_-So you know what I'll do is the best for you._

-...

_-Sara, I think we should split up. You are breaking, losing yourself. The distance between us keeps getting bigger and bigger._

-Split up? We are married, Gil, you know what you are asking me to do?

_-I do, and as much as I don't want to, as much as I love you and always will, I want the best for you. You life is here, in Vegas, being a CSI, while I need to be out there._

-Sure, so you are too busy being some... kind of Costeau wannabe to be with me.

_-You know that is not true._

-Do I? I've missed you every single day I've been here, now you are just being selfish.

_-You wouldn't tell by the way you ignored my calls._

-Oh, nice, really nice of you to say that. Smooth, Gil.

_-No, not 'smooth', it's the truth. Look, I don't want you to be mad-_

-You don't? Well, judging by how you just asked for a divorce I wouldn't say that.

_-Look, Sara-_

-You know what? Just send me whatever papers you want me to sign. Bye, Gil.

_-I love you._

-Two minutes ago I'd've believed you.


End file.
